Skating
by BelleBailey
Summary: Danny takes Lindsay skating and it end with her parents meeting him! Lots of DL fluff. Please review. The second chapter that readers wanted is up now. Please read and review. I want to know what you think.
1. Chapter 1: Skating

-1

Lindsay was getting ready to leave the office. Danny was in the break room when she walked in. He was getting bundled up, ready to face the below freezing temperatures. Lindsay smiled to herself as she walked passed him to get to her locker. He turned around after she passed. Danny was about to leave when he heard her voice.

"Where are you heading?"

He stopped and turned around. She was starring at him.

"Skating. Um, ice skating."

"I never went ice skating."

"Want to?" 

"Danny," she started to protest. Lindsay thought for a minute.

"Okay."

"I'll met you outside."

After Danny left, Lindsay jumped with joy. She quickly got ready and ran down stairs. Danny was waiting in at the curb for Lindsay. His car was in the shop for repairs. Lindsay came running down the stairs as Danny searched for a cab. The drive was silent. Lindsay almost fell asleep. Later they arrived outside the Skating Rink. That's when Lindsay started to worry. She was going to make a fool of herself in front of him.

"Come on," Danny said breaking her out of the trace. They went into the lobby. Lindsay was about to take her coat off when she felt the rush of cold air. Sure it wasn't are cold as outside, but it was pretty cold inside. Lindsay looked at the rink and was surprised at how many people were on the ice. There weren't that many. She was so busy looking around, that she didn't notice Danny walking away. Then she heard his voice, yelling.

"What size do you wear, Montana?"

"Eight and a half."

Danny turned to the guy behind the desk.

"….and a size 9, please."

He gave Danny the shoes and grumbled for the next person. Danny went back to the bench, where Lindsay was waiting.

"Thank you," she said as he handed her the skates. As they were putting on their shoes, the temperature either went up or Lindsay was getting used to the cold and took her coat off. Danny quickly stood up on his skates. He got his balance early, no trouble, but Lindsay was leaning a little trying to gain her balance. Danny took a hold of her hands and helped her onto the ice. He could tell she was scared but he was smiling.

"Montana, open your eyes. I've got ya."

Lindsay opened her eyes and saw that they were already in the middle of the ice. She looked up at him. He put his arm around her waist and guided her around the ice rink. Danny could see her smiling. He started to go faster. Lindsay lost her balance and tipped backwards. Danny lost his balance, also. They fell backward and landed on their backs, with Lindsay on top Danny.

"Sorry, Danny."

Danny put his hand up to stop her.

"I'm sorry for going faster."

Danny got up and regained his balance and helped Lindsay onto her skates. She was blushing. After she regained her balance the best she could, Danny took off. He was racing around the rink. Luckily a few people had left. Lindsay watched him show off. She started laughing. He enjoyed showing off, especially in front of her. Danny continued to go fast. Lindsay turned around and saw Mac entering the rink with Peyton. Danny was getting closer.

"Danny!"

Too late, he had already rammed into his boss. Peyton looked up from the two men to Lindsay, they started laughing. Mac looked up and gave Messer a stern look. Danny got up and helped his boss.

"You know, if you quit showing off for Lindsay, you wouldn't run people over," Danny gave Mac an angry look, Mac laughed at this.

"Come on, Mac," yelled Peyton, who was already half around the rink. Mac nodded and skated down the rink. It was just Danny and Lindsay again.

"Come on, Montana. You can't hold onto the wall forever," he said with a thick accent. Lindsay nodded and followed close behind him. She watched how he skated on the ice, not exactly learning anything. Lindsay was too busy daydreaming, that Danny was able to come up behind her and pick her up. Lindsay, surprisingly didn't notice until he put her back down. Lindsay turned as Danny started laughing.

"What?"

"Too busy starring at me?" 

He said cocky. Lindsay didn't know what to say, but she was blushing. He gave her a cocky smile.

"I thought so."

With that he took off again.

'Nice job, Monroe. Why does he have to be so nice, sweet……………….hot.' She shook her head rapidly. 'I don't know why I haven't told him I like him. Sure at the begin I had problems trusting him, but now I'd let him hold my life in his hands.'

Lindsay got off the ice and sat in the stands. She watched Danny until she lost tract of him, when he went behind her blind spot. She quickly looked around, but couldn't find him.

"Looking for me, Montana."

She turned around and smiled

"I was wondering where you ran off to," she said as she got up out of her seat.

"I noticed you weren't on the ice anymore and came looking for you."

He looked around. He saw that no one was anywhere around. He started to worry about her, since she was sitting alone.

"What's wrong?"

"Just came here to think. I'm fine."

"Ya sure," his accent disappeared for a second.

"I'm sure. Are we going to finish skating?" 

"I have an idea. Come on."

Danny took Lindsay outside. It had gotten darker since they arrived almost a hour ago. Danny took Lindsay to the side of the building.

"They finally opened it a few minutes ago."

It was an outdoor skating rink. Beautiful was the only word Lindsay would think of to describe the breathtaking view. There was a little dusting of snow on the ice as more flurries fell upon the people on the ice. Danny helped Lindsay on the ice. They skated around for a hour. At 12:00 a.m., they started closing. Danny and Lindsay left soon after. They walked to the road and stood at the curb, freezing.

"I'll take you home."

Lindsay was about to disagree and say she would have been fine by herself, but she decided not the. Danny helped her into the cab and told him to drive to Lindsay's address. Lindsay was quite. After about ten minutes, Danny felt pressure on his left shoulder. He looked down and saw a sleeping Montana girl. Another 20 minutes, they arrived at Lindsay's apartment. He paid the cabbie and tried to wake Lindsay. She stirred a little and woke up just enough to walk to the front door of her apartment.

"Linds, where are your keys?" 

Lindsay reached into her pocket and pulled her keys out. She handed them to Danny without opening her eyes. Lindsay's head kept falling forward, then pulled her head up and it fell again. Danny opened her door and turned to her. He watched as she kept nodding off. He took her into his arms and carried her into her apartment. He searched her apartment looking for her bedroom. When he found it, he placed her on her bed, pulled the covers over top of her and left. His place was about 40 minutes from her house. So Danny slept on the couch for the remainder of the night. Danny took a blanket that was on the couch and covered himself. The next morning, he was awoken to the smell of bacon and eggs. Danny quickly got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen, but not without running into a wall because he forgot his glasses on the coffee stand. Lindsay was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Messer."

"Morning, Montana."

"Maybe you should put your glasses on before you hurt yourself."

Danny walked back into the living room, grabbed his glasses and went back into the kitchen. Lindsay smiled when he entered the room Danny came up behind her. Without her noticing, Danny took a sniff of her perfume. It was breathtaking and heavenly. Lindsay turned around and Danny backed away. Lindsay gave him a quick smile before she went to finish preparing breakfast.

"Do you have to work today," Lindsay said to back the awkward silence.

"No, I have today and tomorrow off. You?" 

"I have today off."

"Want to go skating again, today?" 

Lindsay turned around and saw Danny standing behind her, again.

"Are you following me?"

"No, it's just a small kitchen."

"Sure, it is," she said and went back to cooking.

'Is he following me or maybe not and I just think he is. I feel a little hot. As long as he doesn't say anything in Italian, I'll be fine.'

Danny walked out of the room and went to find her bathroom. Lindsay turned around once again and there was no Danny.

"Danny?"

She turned off the food and walked around her apartment. Looking for him. She was about to pass the bathroom when the door opened and someone walked out. Lindsay screamed and jumped back. Danny gave her a hug to calm her down. Lindsay wanted him to keep his arms around her forever.

"Sorry, Linds."

"It's all right."

Danny started to let go of her, but Lindsay kept her arms around him. Danny have her a confused look, but brought his head down to hers. As soon as their lips almost touched, she pulled away and ran to her bedroom. Danny slowly followed her, making sure she even wanted to be followed. When he entered her room, she was on her bed, crying. It broke Danny's heart to see her like this. Danny carefully walked up to her bed and sat down next to her. When he finally spoke to her, he was quite.

"I'm sorry I pushed you."

When Lindsay didn't response, Danny got up and left her room. As he was getting ready to leave, Lindsay finally came out of her room.

"You don't have to leave, Danny."

"I pushed you too far. I really should go."

"No."

Lindsay walked to him. He put his coat on and started to leave.

"I love you, Danny."

Danny stopped in his tracks. He was so surprised that he couldn't even move. Lindsay just stood behind him. She starred at him, waiting to see if he would speak. Without turning around, he finally spoke.

"Why were you crying?"

"I don't deserve you."

Danny abruptly turned around and gave Lindsay a confused look.

"What? Lindsay if anyone doesn't deserve someone, it's me."

"What? Why?"

Danny walked closer to her. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Look at me, Montana. My brother was part of Tanglewood. New York's back streets and alleys are cleaner than my past. I've never been with a woman longer than a month. I was almost arrest for a murder that someone I knew committed."

"But you weren't part of Tanglewood. I don't care about your past. You're sweet and kind now. The evidence was misleading us. I guess you're right. My past is all right. I just thought we were two completely different people."

"We're not that different."

Danny smiled. He brought his lips closer again. He waited to see if she was going to pull away from him again, but she didn't. Danny brought his lips closer to hers and let them gently touch. The gentle brush was enough to make Lindsay impatient for the kiss. She groaned in the back of her throat. Danny gave a quick smirk and finally kissed her. He put his arms around her. He pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately and dreamed that they would never let go. Before anything could happen, there was a loud knock on Lindsay's apartment door. They quickly let go of each other. They fixed up themselves.

"Hello," Lindsay yelled as she made her way to the door. "Who's there?"

"Mom and Dad."

Lindsay's head spun around to face Danny, who, as soon as he heard the person at the door were her parents, went pale. Lindsay motioned for him to go to the kitchen to hide, for now. Lindsay opened the door and quickly put on a smile for her parents.

"Linds!"

Lindsay hugged her mother and father as they entered the apartment. They looked around, while Lindsay prayed that they wouldn't go into the kitchen. Lindsay started talking to her father, so she never noticed that her mother went into the kitchen.

"Lindsay, who is in the kitchen," he mother asked coming out of the kitchen. Lindsay sucked in air and starred at her parents. She didn't want to answer them, but she doubted that she could get away from this.

"Um..Um…Um.."

"It's all right, Lindsay."

Danny came out of the kitchen. Lindsay's face turned beat red.

"Who are you," asked her mother, gently.

"Danny Messer. I'm a friend of Lindsay. We were out late at the ice skating. I walked her back here and she allowed me to stay on the couch last night because my apartment is too far from here. I should probably get go. Let you catch up."

With that Danny left. Lindsay shut the door behind him and was afraid to turn around to face her parents.

"He seems like a very nice man. Eh, Lindsay."

Lindsay turned around and saw the wink her mother gave to her. She started blushing harder. She turned to her father. He had a smile on his face.

"Do you like him?"

Lindsay nodded.

"Then I hope we weren't interrupting anything."

Lindsay's face got redder and redder.

"Mom."

Her mother and father laughed.

"So this is the man you have been talking about?"

"Yes. I love him."

"I want to met him for longer than a couple of minutes."

Lindsay nodded and hurried over to the end table where she kept her cell. She hit 1 on speed dial. The ringing went on forever.

"Messer."

"Hi, Danny. Listen my parents want you to come back. They would like to met you. They seem to like you already."

"All right. I haven't left the building, yet. I'll be up there in a couple of minutes."

"Okay. Bye."

Lindsay hung up. She turned to her parents.

"Danny said he hasn't left the building, so he's going to come back. I think he's nervous to met you more formally.

Lindsay motioned for her parents to sit down and as they waited for Danny, they caught up on old times. Her father left to use the bathroom. Within ten minutes, they heard a knock on the door. Lindsay quickly got up and raced to the door.

"Danny, what took you so long?"

"I was trying to come up with a way of getting out of it."

"Oh, you're cute when you're nervous."

"Montana."

"Come on, Danny. They want to met you."

Lindsay had to actually pull Danny in just to get him passed the threshold. Lindsay helped Danny take his coat off and took him into the living room.

"Mom, Danny finally showed up."

Lindsay's mother got up and shook Danny's hand. She could tell by his sweaty palms that he was nervous.

"It's nice to met you again, Danny. You don't have to nervous, Mr. Monroe is nice and he wouldn't hurt you."

Lindsay laughed but Danny went pale. She rubbed his back to calm him down.

"So are you two going to date?" 

"Mom!"

"What? Can't I ask a simple question?"

Danny looked at Lindsay.

"I'd like to."

Lindsay blushed and gave her mother a quick smile. Her father came out of the bathroom and as soon as Danny saw him, he became more straight then pants with starch in them. Lindsay and her mother let out small giggles but her mother's was not heard by anyone. Mr. Monroe walked up to Danny. Danny looked like a solider ready for roll call. Danny pulled his arm from his side and held it out for her father to shake. Lindsay's father shook his hand which was firm. Lindsay parents sat on either side of Danny. His ears and face as red.

"Danny, you work with Lindsay in the lab?" 

"Yes, sir."

"Danny, don't call me 'sir'. I'm not giving you the third degree or an interrogation. Calm down, we just wanted to met you now because we are only stay for a couple of days. Sorry, Linds, but the farm wouldn't take care of itself."

Before Danny could open his mouth so say something, his phone went off. He quickly looked at the caller ID.

"Sorry, it's our boss."

Lindsay's father nodded his head.

"He's nice, Linds," said her mother and her father nodded his head.

"I know."

"But, Mac. All right. I'll be there soon."

Danny slammed his phone shut, and muttered: "I hate that guy sometimes." So Lindsay's parents didn't hear him. He walked back to the couch, where Lindsay and her parents were talking. Well at least they could catch up.

"Sorry, Montana, but Mac called me in. Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Monroe. It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too, Danny," said Lindsay's father.

Danny headed to the front door with Lindsay following. Her parents stay on the couch, eavesdropping.

"I'm sorry, Montana. I tried to beg Mac, but he needs the extra help. Don't answer your phone."

"Danny," she warned. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He bent his head down and gave her a passionate kiss. He pulled apart and realized that might have been a bad idea.

"I hope your parents don't get mad at you."

"I don't think so."

"See you later."

Danny walked out of the door.

The end or maybe TBC…………… if you want more I will gladly write more. I have the next part ready in my head. But tell me if you want it to stop with that or not. Please review.


	2. authors note

This is just to let those who have been reading this to know that I'm working on part 2 it should be up in a couple of weeks at the most. Most of the second part is done. Sorry for taking so long the wait is almost over


	3. Chapter 2: After skating

Danny finally arrived at the crime scene. Hawkes looked up and saw Danny walking toward him. Hawkes got up as Danny put his case down.

"Danny?! I though you were off today.?"

"I was, but I'm kind of thankful they called me in. I was at Lindsay's apartment and her parents were there. God, I was so nervous."

Hawkes smiled. "Did they catch you two kissing?"

"No! But her mother did ask if we were dating."

"Are you?" Hawkes asked as he kneeled and started going over the evidence.

"I don't know yet."

Hawkes sighed. As they took a better look at the crime scene, they noticed that what they thought at first was glass was actually ice all around the victim. The ice was about 2 inches to 4 inches thick.

"Holy cow! I knew we got ice, but I didn't think we'd get this much," Danny said with his thick accent.

Danny and Hawkes looked through the snow, looking for evidence. Lindsay took her parents out to see a little of the city. They were driving passed the park and were stopped by the police. Mac walked up to her car. He was about to ask her for her help, but then he saw her parents in the car.

"Oh, Lindsay. I was going to ask you if you could help us."

Lindsay turned to her parents then back to Mac. Before Lindsay answered Mac and apologize, her mother spoke up.

"Mr. Taylor, would it be alright if my husband and I stay here while Lindsay works? If she wants to."

"As long as you stay behind the tape, I don't mind. Lindsay, is that alright with you?"

Lindsay turned back to her parents. "Are you sure? You guys traveled far from home."

"We'd like to see what you do."

"Okay, Mac. Let me get my kit."

"Thanks, Lindsay. Danny and Hawkes are already here." Mac turned around and yelled to Danny. "Danny, I got you and Hawkes some help."

"Thanks, Maaaaaaaccccccccc!"

Everyone turned around when they heard Danny yell and cracking. When they saw Danny, he was sprawled out on his back on the ice. He groaned and started to get up.

"By the way, Danny. The ice is slippery," yelled Mac when he saw that Danny was fine.

"Thanks, Mac." Danny said getting up off the ice. The butt of his pants along with the back of his jacket, were wet. Lindsay got her stuff and walked up to Danny. He put his hand on the mid of her back and gave her a smile. Her parents were watching the couple and they were happy to see Lindsay with someone who loved her. Danny and Lindsay spent the better part of five hours processing the crime scene. Her parents had already gone home. Lindsay's home. After 12 hours of processing evidence, talking to a couple people, they solved the case, luckily quickly. So they headed to their own apartments. Lindsay tried to get Danny to have lunch the next day with her and her parents. He said maybe. Lindsay walked into her apartment at ten o'clock at night. She thought her parents might be asleep. Then she noticed that the lights were still on.

"Mom, Dad. I'm sorry about that. I wanted to send the day with you two."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We are going to be here a while. So we have more time to be together," said her mother.

"Great. Tomorrow Danny and me are late and I want us four to spend some time together. Is that alright?"

Lindsay's father got up and hugged her.

"Of course. We want to get to know this boy. Lindsay, will you tell us more about him?"

Lindsay sat down with her parents and told them everything about Danny. Even Tanglewood. Her father was concerned but didn't say anything. He figured that he would ask Danny himself about this 'Tanglewood.'

The next day, Mr. Monroe woke up to Lindsay's home phone ringing. He asked it.

"Hello, Mr. Monroe. Is Lindsay there?"

"Yeah, she is but I wanted to ask you something first."

"Sure, sir."

"Lindsay told us about you and said that your brother was part of a group called: Tanglewood. Can you explain your connection?"

"I wouldn't deny it. Yes, my brother was part of a gang know as Tanglewood. I wasn't never part of that world, which doesn't exist anymore. Their members are either dead," there was a long pause as Danny remembered the death of him brother, then continued, "or they are in jail, sir. I wouldn't let Lindsay anywhere near that world," then Mr. Monroe could hear Danny's voice getting more serious, "I would never and will never do anything to hurt Lindsay, Mr. Monroe."

Mr. Monroe was silent for a while, staring at his wife. She nodded her head.

"Thank you. I'll get Lindsay."

"No need to."

Mr. and Mrs. Monroe turned around, while Danny listened carefully for anything that he could hear.

"Dad, how could you?"

"I wanted to make sure you would be safe."

Lindsay covered the receiver with her hand yet still whispered.

"His brother died making sure Danny would never be part of the Tanglewood world. When Danny was accused of murder because of misunderstandings, his brother wired himself and got the evidence to free Danny and was murdered because of it by someone in the gang."

Mrs. Monroe gave her husband a worried look. Mr. Monroe didn't say anymore but gave Lindsay the phone. She apologized to Danny and asked him about brunch. Mrs. Monroe took her husband aside.

"Eric, why did you do that?"

"I didn't know. I wanted to make sure that our daughter was going to be safe with someone who has ties to a gang, Sara."

"You barely know this boy. We need to learn to trust Lindsay's judgment. She is an adult."

Before they could finish, Lindsay appeared.

"Does Danny still want to join us for lunch," asked Sara. She gave Lindsay a worried look.

"Yeah."

Lindsay walked away. She was so angry at her father, she didn't even want to be in the same room with him. At 10:15 they all got ready to meet Danny at a local café. Lindsay sat next to Danny while her parents sat next to one another across from the couple. There was a long awkward silence. Eric was the first to speak up.

"Danny, I apologize about that phone call this morning. I just wanted…………"

"You just wanted Lindsay to be safe. I understand that. I don't blame you for your concern. I hope that there is some way I can do to gain your trust."

Sara gave her husband a death glare. He cleared his throat.

"If Lindsay trusts you, then I trust you, but I am sorry about your brother."

Lindsay gave her father a glare for bringing it up. Then looked at Danny, with a worried look.

"Thank you, sir."

After a very uncomfortable lunch, Lindsay's parents let the couple be alone for some time. Her parents sat on a bench watching the couple, while Danny and Lindsay walked the park hand in hand.

"Danny, I'm sorry about my father. I promise that he's not like this."

"Lindsay, I told you on the phone, stop apologizing, my past isn't the past most parents would like the boy who is dating their daughter to have. Let me talk to your father for a second, alright?"

"Alright, but if he starts again, signal me."

"Promise."

Danny gave Lindsay a quick yet passionate kiss. When they pull away, Danny kept his hands on her waist and just smiled at her. Lindsay took her mother for a walk and talk. Danny sat next to Lindsay's father.

"Mr. Monroe. I love Lindsay. I never thought I could love anyone so much. I didn't think anyone could accept my past, but Lindsay has. I know your worried about her, but I promise you, I would never hurt her."

"I can tell, they way to are with her, and in your eyes. Lindsay's my only girl. I didn't need to worry about this with her three brothers. I think I'm still holding onto my little girl. I wouldn't let her grow up, but I see that now I need to. Please forgive me for acting the way I did.?

"Of course."

Lindsay and her mother walked back over to the men.

"Lindsay, I'm glad you found a young man like Danny."

Lindsay hugged her father. She still had the shocked look on her face.

"Thank you, dad."

The end.

I hope you like this. I don't own CSI:NY. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
